lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Find 815
FIND 815 ist ein Alternate Reality Game, das von den ABC-Studios und dem Kreativteam von Lost entwickelt wurde. Es begann am 31. Dezember 2007 und soll dem Spieler bis zum Start der vierten Lost-Staffel Woche für Woche neues Material liefern. Ausgangspunkt des Spieles war eine fiktive Pressemitteilung von Oceanic Airlines, in der die Wiederaufnahme des Flugbetriebes angekündigt wurde. Die Handlung des Spieles dreht sich um den Oceanic IT-Techniker Sam Thomas, der seine Verlobte Sonya, die als Flugbegleiteren an Bord von Flug 815 war, wiederfinden möchte. Der Spieler erfährt von FIND 815 über ein gehacktes Video auf der flyoceanicair.com-Webseite. Wie alles begann Am 28. Dezember 2007 teilt Oceanic in einer Pressemittelung die Wiederaufnahme des Flugbetriebes mit. Als Kontaktperson für weitere Informationen wird Georgia Cavanagh angegeben. Versucht man sie telefonisch zu kontaktieren, erreicht man nur ihren Anrufbeantworter, wo sie auf Oceanics neue Webseite flyoceanicair.com verweist, die am 31. Dezember online gehen werde. Auf der Webseite ist zunächst nur ein Oceanic-Werbevideo zu sehen, das am 31. Dezember von Sam Thomas gehackt wird. In dem gehackten Video erfährt man, dass Sam IT-Techniker bei Oceanic ist, dessen Freundin als Stewardess an Bord von Flug 815 war. Er ist wütend, weil Oceanic die Suche nach dem vermissten Flugzeug eingestellt hat. Im Video ist außerdem die URL Find815.com zu sehen, was zugleich der Beginn des Alternate Reality Games ist. Hinweise Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815 Hinweise Ein großer Bestandteil der Geschichte sind Hinweise oder Aktivitäten, die im Laufe der Wochen veröffentlicht werden. Detailliertere Informationen zu allen Hinweisen findet man in den Artikeln zu den Tagen, an denen sie veröffentlicht werden. Zusammenfassung der Kapitel Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815 Kapitel Find 815 läuft über einen Zeitraum von fünf Wochen und ist in fünf Kapitel unterteilt, wovon jedes eine Woche lang (Montag-Freitag) andauert. Spiel- und Hinweiszusammenfassungen stehen in den jeweiligen Artikeln. Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse Im Folgenden eine Zusammenfassung der Hauptereignisse des Spiels. Kapitel 1 Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815/Kapitel 1 Sam Thomas sieht einen Nachrichtenbeitrag über Oceanic Flug 815. In dem Bericht wird erwähnt, dass Oceanic die offiziellen Nachforschungen nach dem vermissten Flugzeug innerhalb der nächsten Tage einstellen wird. Sam selbst gibt in dem Bericht ein Interview, in dem er sagt, dass seine zukünftige Frau Sonya als Stewardess in dem Flugzeug gearbeitet habe und dass er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun werde, um sie zu finden. Etwas später erhält er eine E-Mail von einem unbekannten Sender. Im Anhang ist ein manipuliertes Foto, in dem die Worte "Sundagraben," "Christiane I," "Black Rock," and "Sag niemandem etwas - Ernste Konsequenzen" versteckt sind. Er antwortet auf die E-Mail, erhält aber sofort einen negativen Übertragungsbericht, der größtenteils aus unleserlichem Code besteht. Innerhalb dieses Codes findet er einen Hinweis auf den Absender the-maxwell-group.com. Danach steht Sam auf und findet den Sundagraben auf einer Landkarte an seiner Wand. Er umkreist die Stelle mit einem Stift. Sam mailt seiner Freundin Tracey R, um mehr über Christiane I zu erfahren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um ein Bergungsschiff in Jakarta handelt. Danach schreibt er seinem Freund David Massingham, der ihm noch einen Platz auf einem der eigentlich ausgebuchten Flüge nach Jakarta besorgt. Sam wird von seiner besorgten Mutter angerufen, die eine Nachricht auf seiner Mailbox hinterlässt und ihn bittet, sie zurückzurufen. Später in der Nacht wird Sam von dem Geräusch eines offenen Fenster geweckt, das der Wind auf- und zuschlägt. Als er es schließen will, sieht er Sonyas Spiegelbild im Fenster, die ihm "lieb dich wie verrückt" zuflüstert. Er dreht sich um, sieht aber nur seine alte Oceanic-Uniform am Haken hängen. Sam erhält eine E-Mail, in der seine fristlose Entlassung wegen betriebsschädigender Äußerungen in der Öffentlichkeit bestätigt wird. Er schreibt danach ein E-Mail an Austral Air, wo er sich nach freien Stellen erkundigt. Im letzten Teil von Kapitel 1 sieht man ein Video von Sam, in dem er von seinen Verlobungsplänen mit Sonya spricht. Er erzählt außerdem, dass er sich auf den Weg nach Jakarta mach, um an Bord der Christiane I nach einem Schiffswrack zu suchen. Kapitel 2 Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815/Kapitel 2 Sam Thomas kommt an Bord der Christiane I und gibt sich als Tourist aus, der knapp bei Kasse ist. Der Captain Mr. Ockham sagt ihm jedoch, er könne keinen überflüssigen Ballast auf dem Schiff gebrauchen. Ein kaputter Kartenplotter droht den Beginn der Expedition zu verzögern, was ein Mann namens Talbot für nicht akzeptabel hält. Sam bietet an, das Gerät im Tausch für einen Platz an Bord des Schiffes zu reparieren, was ihm auch gelingt. Talbot beginnt, Sam nach seinem Interesse für den Sundagraben auszufragen. Sam antwortet ihm, er habe kein besonderes Interesse und wolle nur mal rauskommen. Ockham möchte von Talbot wissen, wieso dieser Sam ausfragt, worauf Talbot ihm erklärt, dass seine Arbeitgeber alles nötige über Ockham und seine Crew wüssten, Sam jedoch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln sei, und zuviel auf dem Spiel stünde, um Überraschungen zu riskieren. Talbot hakt dann bei Sam nach und lässt durchscheinen, dass er von dessen Freundin weiß. Er behauptet außerdem, Sam laufe vor etwas weg, was Sam beunruhigt. Ockham sagt Talbot, sie würden Sam brauchen, da ihr Zielort möglicherweise gefährlich für die elektrischen Geräte sein könnte. Talbot stimmt schließlich zu, meint aber, dass er Sicherheitsmaßnahmen einrichten werde. Sam erhält später eine mysteriöse E-Mail ohne Betreff und Absender, die nur Reihen von Ziffern enthält, die gelegentlich von Punkten und Bindestrichen unterbrechen werden. Acht Zeichen sind grau anstelle von schwarz: - 1 1 . 1 7 8 4. Austral Air antwortet auf Sams Jobanfrage. Isaac Chapman aus der Personalabteilung sagt ihm, dass im Moment keine Arbeitsstellen zu vergeben seien. Sam schickt eine E-Mail an Tracey und lässt sie wissen, dass er es an Bord der Christiane I geschafft hat. Er fragt außerdem nach dem Stand der Nachforschungen bezüglich 'black rock'. Sam hat außerdem eine Webseite über den Sundagraben entdeckt. Hier ist eine Liste verschiedener Schiffe und Flugzeuge zu finden, die in der Region verschwunden sind. In der ersten Nacht auf hoher See hört Sam eine Radioübertragung über das Verschwinden von Amelia Earhart, die anscheinend aus dem Jahr 1937 stammt. Er erfährt später von der Rundfunkbehörde, dass diese Übertragung sehr wahrscheinlich von einem Hobbyfunker stammt, da diese öfter alte Radioübertragungen senden. Sam will mehr über Talbot herausfinden und bittet Tracey, Nachforschungen über ihn anzustellen. Sie findet heraus, dass er aus einer wohlhabenden Familie aus Neuengland stammt, die eine etwas undurchsichtige Geschichte im Diamantenhandel hat. Sie findet außerdem heraus, dass sich der Hinweis black rock aus dem Foto auf das Sklavenschiff Black Rock bezieht, das 1881 spurlos verschwunden ist, nachdem es Papua Neuguinea verlassen hat. Kapitel 3 s Koffer.]] Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815/Kapitel 3 Sam erfährt von Ockham, dass er Weihnachten nicht zuhause verbringen wird, da sie bis Januar ein bestimmtes Suchraster durchleuchten müssen. Sie sprechen auch über Talbots Geldgeber, von denen Ockham nur weiß, dass ein Syndikat dahintersteckt. Sams Neugierde bringt ihn dazu, in Talbots Kabine herumzuschnüffeln, als dieser sie kurz verlässt. Er schafft es, Talbots Aktenkoffer zu öffnen und findet eine vertrauliche Akte der Maxwell Group mit dem Titel 'Beabsichtigte Bergung des "Black Rock"-Schiffswracks'. Sam verlässt den Raum und wird von einem sichtlich verärgerten Talbot dabei überrascht. Talbot sagt ihm, Sams Teilnahme an der Expedition sei nicht von Nutzen. Sam erhält eine weitere rätselhafte E-Mail von einem unbekannten Absender und ohne Betreff. Dieses Mal enthält sie eine Reihe von Buchstaben von denen einige kleiner sind als die übrigen: A A B B C F C. Er bittet Tracey, seiner Mutter Bescheid zu sagen, dass es ihm gut gehe. Er lehnt außerdem eine Einladung von Ian und Pam ab, zwei Menschen, die ihm offensichtlich nahestehen, sie während seines und Sonyas Jahrestag zu besuchen. Nachts bemerkt Sam, dass die elektrischen Gerätschaften der Christiane I sich merkwürdig verhalten. Nachdem er einige Knöpfe gedrückt hat, scheint jedoch alles wieder normal zu sein. Tracey hat später einige Erklärungen für dieses Fehlverhalten: ein Blitz, eine vorübergehende Störung im elektrischen System oder eine starke Welle elektromagnetischer Energie, was sie jedoch für wenig wahrscheinlich erachtet. Sie empfiehlt Sam außerdem, etwas Urlaub zu machen und schlägt dazu die Reisegesellschaft BaliHolidayFun.com vor. Nachdem Sam herausgefunden hat, dass Talbot mit der Maxwell Group in Verbindung steht, glaubt er auf der richtigen Fährte zu sein. Ihm wird klar, dass die E-Mail mit den Zahlenreihen Koordinaten enthält und plant diese in Talbots Kartenplotter einzugeben, um herauszufinden wo sie liegen. Kapitel 4 stellt Sam zur Rede.]] Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815/Kapitel 4 Sam schafft es den Kartenplotter zu hacken, nachdem er vorgibt ihn reparieren zu müssen. Er gibt die Zahlen ein, die er für Koordinaten hält und sieht, dass sie einen Position im Sundagraben beschreiben. Talbot stellt ihn später zur Rede und wirft ihm vor, bezüglich des kaputten Kartenplotters gelogen zu haben. Talbot holt einen Zettel hervor, auf dem Sam sich die Koordinaten notiert hat und fragt ihn, was sie zu bedeuten hätten. Sam stellt sich zunächst unwissend, gibt später jedoch zu, dass er sie von Talbots Arbeitgebern, der Maxwell Group, erhalten habe. Talbot warnt Sam davor, sich auf etwas einzulassen, womit er nicht umgehen könne und sagt ihm, er solle sich von den Koordinaten fernhalten, er finde dort nicht, was er suche. Sam lehnt Traceys Ratschlag mal Urlaub über BaliHolidayFun.com zu buchen ab und erklärt ihr, er habe Heimweh. Tracey hat mit seiner Mutter gesprochen, die ihr gesagt hat, sie sorge sich sehr um Sam, sei aber erleichtert, dass es ihm gutgehe. Sam erfährt, dass er eine Auszahlung von einer Versicherung erhält, da eine Verpackungsfabrik, in die er investiert hat, abgebrannt ist. Als er nachts an Deck der Christiane I spazieren geht, bemerkt Sam ein merkwürdiges grünes Leuchten über dem Meer. Tracey erklärt ihm, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Aurora gewesen ist, ein Naturphänomen, dass von magnetischen Kräften in der Atmosphäre hervorgerufen wird. Sie merkt jedoch auch an, dass diese üblicherweise in den Polarregionen auftreten würden und nicht so schnell wieder verschwänden wie die, die Sam gesehen hat. Sam entschlüsselt eine neue Nachricht von der Maxwell Group und erhält die Worte "Lieb dich wie verrückt", einen Satz, den er Sonya oft zueinander sagten. Obwohl er zugibt, dass es vielleicht unklug ist, entscheidet er sich dafür, weiter nach der Black Rock und den Koordinaten zu suchen, weil er glaubt, dass es ihn schließlich zu Sonya führen könnte. Kapitel 5 glaubt, die Black Rock gefunden zu haben.]] Siehe Hauptartikel: Find 815/Kapitel 5 Sam kann Ockham davon überzeugen zu den Koordinaten zu fahren, die er von der Maxwell Group erhalten hat. Bald nachdem sie den Kurs geändert haben, findet Talbot dies heraus und Ockham übernimmt wieder das Steuer der Christiane I. Talbot sagt, seine Arbeitgeber hätten Dutzende von Koordinaten aus Magnus Hansos Logbuch von der Black Rock und fragt Sam, wieso dessen Koordinaten wichtiger seien als die Übrigen. Sam erklärt Ockham und Talbot, woher er die Koordinaten hat und auf welch kryptische Weise sie ihm zugespielt worden sind. Nachdem sie beinahe schon das Schiff auf Talbots Anordnung hin gewendet haben, piept der Radar und Ockham sagt, sie hätten Black Rock gefunden. Austral Air informiert Sam darüber, dass sie ihm möglicherweise eine Stelle anbieten könnten. Sam muss jedoch die Einladung zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch absagen, mit der Begründung, ihm seien einige Dinge dazwischen gekommen. Tracey hinterlässt eine Nachricht auf Sams Mailbox, in der sie ihre Sorge und ihre Unterstützung für ihn zum Ausdruck bringt. Er dankt ihr dafür und fügt hinzu, dass er sich Sorgen mache, vor dem was käme. Eine weitere verschlüsselte E-Mail landet in Sams Posteingang; die Worte "Alles ist verloren" lassen sich aus ihr dekodieren. Sam geht nachts an Deck spazieren, als ein Flüstern hört, das offensichtlich von Sonya stammt: "Sam... lieb dich wie verrückt." Ockham sagt ihm, er solle sich keine Gedanken machen, der Wind könne einem in dieser Gegend einen Streich spielen. Sam überzeugt Ockham, ihn eines der ROVs hinunter steuern zu lassen, um einen Blick auf das Wrack zu werden. Das schlechte Wetter hindert sie allerdings zunächst daran. Am nächsten Tag steuert Sam das ROV und findet nicht die Black Rock, sondern das Wrack von Oceanic Flug 815. Ein paar Tage später sieht Sam sich die Nachrichten an. Die Nachrichtensprechern sagt, Oceanic Flug 815 sei zufällig von der Christiane I im Indischen Ozean gefunden worden. Sie spricht außerdem von einem bizzaren Zufall, dass Sam an Bord des Schiffes gewesen sei, als das Flugzeug entdeckt wurde, und dass er zur Zeit für keine Kommentare bezüglich des Verlustes seiner Lebensgefährtin zur Verfügung stehe. Dann erscheint Talbot in seiner Funktion als Sprecher der Expedition auf dem Schirm und spricht Sam sein Beileid aus. Wie schon zuvor sieht sich Sam die Sendung mit Sonyas Verlobungsring in der Hand an. Links Beliebte Blogs, die über Find 815 berichten: *Speaker *The Lost Ninja *Find 815 Blog (DarkUFO) *Find 815 bei ODI *Find 815 bei Lostie *Find 815 bei Oceanic Conspiracies Category:Expanded Universe Category:Find 815 en:Find 815 es:Find 815 fr:Find 815 it:Find 815 pl:Find 815 pt:Find 815 ru:Find 815